The present invention relates generally to building forms and corner brackets for pouring concrete columns and more particularly to concrete column forms of the panel type wherein the form walls are each constructed of substantially standard rectangular panels assembled to establish a form column against which the wet concrete is poured. In casting concrete columns in place, it is customary to establish spaced form walls connected by corner brackets and to pour the wet concrete into the space provided by the form walls.
Panels commonly employed in this type of concrete column form have a facing of plywood provided with a stiffening and strengthening frame, with the face of the plywood establishing the surface against which the wet concrete is poured. It is further customary to assemble the concrete column form in place using concrete form walls connected by corner brackets and disassembling the form to strip the concrete column once the concrete is set.